Yuka Rotsune
Yuka Rotsune is an UTAU created by кσι-cнαи =°Д°=; . Her first name "Yuka" (優香) means "tenderness" and/or "frangrance". Her family name is read "Hachisune" (蓮音) which is the kanji for lotus and 'ne', which means sound, but it is said "Rotsune", as hachisu means lotus, and the engrish of lotus is rotusu, but it has been changed slightly to rotsu. So together, her name means something along the lines of "Sound of the scented lotus". Main Information 'Biographical' Gender: ''Female ''Age: 14 Birthdate: 11th June Height: 152cm / 5"0 Weight: 45 kg / 100lbs Zodiac Sign: Gemini 'Technical' Series Type: UTAU Series no.: MV01 Chara Item: Lotus Flower 'Additional' Creator: кσι-cнαи =°Д°=; Voice Provider: кσι-cнαи =°Д°=; Designer: ''кσι-cнαи =°Д°=; ''Illustrator: кσι-cнαи =°Д°=; Design Yuka Rotsune was designed by кσι-cнαи. Yuka's design is based from a lotus flower, but are also partly based off of her voice provider/creator, кσι-cнαи. The lotus in her clothing are on the arm holes on her shirt, the tops of her boots, the ends of her arm warmers, the lotus flower on her headphones, the flap of the pocket on her shirt and the pink colour. The кσι-cнαи part of her, is the brown-ish ginger hair, the light blue eyes and the hairstyle (Fringe, bunches, cows lick-type thing, white bobbles etc.) On her tie, she has a music symbol called a Alto Clef, like Rin and Len Kagamine. It is the symbol used for a viola, higher than a bass clef (Len) but lower than a treble clef (Rin). Personality Yuka Rotsune is a dandere. On the outside, she doesn't often show emotion, unless around people she is confident with. Biography Yuka's first voice bank was officially released on the 7th of October 2012 on YouTube using the account 'YukaRotsune'. It was then re-released on the 16th of February 2013 due to a mix up of YouTube channels. Her ACT2 voice bank was then released on the 23rd of August 2013 due to her ACT1 being 'so bad it's almost unusable'. кσι-cнαи has already recorded a Whisper APPEND, which has yet to be oto'd. Examples of Usage 'ACT1' 【UTAU NEWCOMER】 夏に去りし君を想フ 【蓮音優香 ACT1】 【BOUKALOID ft. UTAU カバー】 ゴチャゴチャうるせー！ 【亞北ネル ft. 蓮音優香 ACT1】 【UTAUカバー】 Palette 【蓮音優香 ACT1】 'ACT2' 【UTAUカバー】 君はできない子 【蓮音優香】 【UTAUカバー】 -ERROR 【蓮音優香 ACT2】 【UTAUカバー】 アブストラクト・ナンセンス 【蓮音優香 ACT2】 'Whisper (CV) for this VB is not yet complete in these covers' [ Featured in 【UTAUカバー】 ロクベル 【蓮音優香 ACT2】 ]'' 【UTAUカバー】 エデン 【蓮音優香 Whisper】 Voice Bank Downloads ACT1 ACT2 Trivia *Yuka's character has a crush on Len Kagamine, as Neru Akita does. *Yuka doesn't show it for Len's sake, but she doesn't like Rin Kagamine much, she believes that she hogs Len. *Yuka holds a sort of grudge against SeeU and Yukari, the V3's, since SeeU has the number SV01, which Yuka was going to have, and Yukari has the same low bunches and they have similar names (Yuka). *Yuka has a "thing" for most shota characters, such as Len Kagamine and Oliver. *Yuka idolises IA, she finds her very majestic and graceful. Gallery 'Art' Img037a.jpg|Yuka Rotsune's final ACT1 design Picture0020.jpg|Yuka's first design sheet_1 Picture0019.jpg|Yuka's first design sheet_2 Yuka Rotsune_DESIGN2(FRONT&BACK).jpg|Yuka's ACT1 design sheet Yuka Rotsune_1.jpg|Yuka Rotsune by XxMissBomBomxX Yuka Rotsune_2.jpg|"ditto" Yuka Rotsune_3.jpg|"ditto" Yuka Rotsune_4.jpg|"ditto" Yuka Rotsune_5.jpg|"ditto" 2012-10-06 14.03.12.jpg|Yuka Rotsune, Len Kagamine and Neru Akita by XxMissBomBomxX 2012-10-06 13.59.32.jpg|Miku Hatsune and Yuka Rotsune by XxMissBomBomxX 2012-10-06 14.02.30.jpg|SF-A2 Miki and Yuka Rotsune by XxMissBomBomxX 2012-10-06 14.02.50.jpg|Teto Kasane and Yuka Rotsune by XxMissBomBomxX 'MikuMikuDance' MV01_YukaRotsune_MMD.jpg|LAT Yuka Model by NeruBOKALOIDDEN2 MV01_YukaRotsune_MMD1.jpg|Yuka main model by NeruBOKALOIDDEN2 MV01_YukaRotsune_MMD2.jpg|Yuka model by NeruBOKALOIDDEN2 MV01_YukaRotsune_MMD4.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_MMD3.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_MMD5.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_MMD6.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_MMD7.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_MMD8.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_MMD9.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_MMD10.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_MMD11.jpg|"ditto" 'Fan Art''' 2ecb5ec00b8e3b0bc6ed6487ba4e37e7.jpg|Fan Art of Yuka, Len and Neru by NeruBOKALOIDDEN2 MV01_YukaRotsune_&_NeruAkita_SASKIA.jpg|Fan Art of Yuka and Neru by NeruBOKALOIDDEN2 23881_374548509298734_924427454_n.jpg|Fan Art of Yuka by 'NeruBOKALOIDDEN2' 525068_388792747874310_1544067489_n.jpg|"ditto" IMG-20121020-WA0002.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_2_SASKIA.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_3_SASKIA.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_4_SASKIA.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_5_SASKIA.jpg|"ditto" MV01_YukaRotsune_SASKIA.jpg|"ditto"